


say you love me

by canonballingdownthroughthesky



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: All I Ask Of You, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, The rooftop scene, christine daae deserves everything, i love this scene so much you dont understand, i want these tags to end up on ao3tagoftheday but i can't think of any interesting tags, idk how to tag this but i rlly want ppl to see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonballingdownthroughthesky/pseuds/canonballingdownthroughthesky
Summary: this is just a transcription of the rooftop scene because i can't come up with my own plots





	say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> it was very hard to translate the lyrics of all i ask of you into written dialogue so you get this mess

Christine had gone quite mad. That was all Raoul could make of his lover’s terrified rambling, her pleas not to take her back there, her insistence that the Opera Ghost would kill her, would kill anyone who stood in his way.

Yes, the fabled Opera Ghost. No more than a tall tale Joseph Buquet recounted to frighten the  _ corps de ballet _ , yet Christine seemed to believe in him wholeheartedly. She claimed she’d been to his world, a dreadful world without daylight. She described his face as “so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face.” 

“Christine, there is no Phantom of the Opera,” he insisted, over and over again. “He is a fable, a story Buquet told meant to scare you.”

“Buquet is dead, Raoul!” Christine retorted frantically. “Who do you think killed him!?”

“It was a suicide, dearest. He hanged himself.”

“No, he wouldn’t! The Phantom killed him, I know it!”

“Christine, the Phantom isn’t real!”

“Raoul, I’ve seen him! I’ve- I’ve  _ touched _ him, I know he’s real!”

“It was a dream, nothing more. Your mind playing tricks on you. Christine, Christine...”

Raoul was interrupted by a disembodied voice that repeated her name. “Chriiiiissssstiiiine,” it said.

“What was that?!” Christine cried, looking around the rooftop for the source of the voice before falling to her knees and breaking down in tears. Raoul’s heart shattered at the sight of his beloved so broken, so helpless, as he realized that it didn’t matter whether the Phantom was real or not; Christine was petrified of him and needed Raoul’s comfort.

“Christine,” he said softly, extending a hand to her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and took his hand. He pulled her into an embrace as she stood up.

“No more talk of this Phantom,” he murmured before gently kissing the top of her head. “I’m here; no one can harm you. Let me warm and calm you.”

“I just want to be free, Raoul,” she whimpered. “I want to live in a world without night, with you beside me, to hide me from danger. Say you’ll share your love and your life with me, Raoul. Talk to me about summertime. Say everything you’re telling me is true. That’s all I ask of you.”

“I swear I’ll protect you, Christine. You’re safe, I won’t let the Phantom find you. Forget all your fears. Say you need me beside you, to lead you from your solitude.”

“Say you love me, Raoul.”

“Oh, darling… You know I do.” To prove it, Raoul swept her off her feet and kissed her. She yelped in surprise before reciprocating. They pulled away after a moment, gazing affectionately into each other’s eyes.

“Love me - That’s all I ask of you.”

Christine gasped suddenly. “Oh, I must go! They’ll be looking for me - I have to perform!” She gestured to her Countess costume, which she had donned after being appointed to fill Carlotta’s role in Il Muto. “Wait for me, Raoul!”

Raoul smiled as Christine ran off. “Christine, I love you.” She turned back to him, a wide smile on her face. Raoul’s heart warmed at the effect his words could have on his sweetheart, taking her from terrified sobbing to radiant delight in just a few moments.

“Order your fine horses; be with them at the door.” He took her hands in his and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“And soon, you’ll be with me.”

“And you’ll protect me from harm.” They ran off together, still whispering to each other and giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> okay the next chapter is gonna be the rest of all i ask of you reprise and the chandelier falling but should i continue after that or just end it?? and should i just continue writing out the plot of poto or do a canon divergence thing. pls tell me bc i have no clue.   
> my tumblr is twistedeverywxy.tumblr.com pls follow me.


End file.
